


The Black Canary

by abrrs



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrrs/pseuds/abrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A halloween fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Canary

Today was Cameron’s first day back and it was a relatively easy case allowing for us to have halloween night off.    
“So are we still on for tonight?” Linus asked from the back of the elevator.   
“Of course and don't be late picking us up.” Camille said looking up from something on her phone. I let out a small sigh of relief though she must have thought it was out of annoyance because she rolled her eyes at me. I would never admit this to them but I actually liked Halloween it meant that I could be whoever I wanted for one night.   
On the drive back to the house I thought about tonight. Although I wanted to go I was worried about it. Once Cameron had woken up his mother made sure that he had the best uninterrupted care possible for recovery. He had been home for about a week but I didn’t go a visit although Camille had practically begged me to. I’m pretty sure that I was angry at him thought that was in conflict with the fact that I wanted nothing more than to spend time near him. When we got back Camille asked if I needed help getting ready but I simple said no before going to my room.   
I spent the next few hours getting ready and just as I finished putting my mask on I heard the doorbell ring. I stared at my outfit in the mirror and suddenly felt that maybe it was too much, but there was nothing to do about that now I grabbed my jacket and put it on as I made my way to the front room.   
Camille had let the boys into the house and they were talking in the entry way. Camille and Linus had dressed up as Ash and Misty (though the only way I knew was because Camille had “complained” about their costumes for weeks) and although Cameron was facing away from me I knew that he was going as Clark Kent.   
Camille noticed me first and her mouth feel open, Linus stuttered off when he finally noticed me ending their conversation and causing Cameron to turn around. His eyes moved up and down my body as I let my eyes fully take in his costume. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't seem to think of anything to say as his face turned slightly red.   
“I guess you really didn't need my help after all” Camille said jarring the boys back into reality. Linus had a shit eating grin on his face while Cameron although still slightly flushed was smirking.   
“The Black Canary?” He asked in a slightly gravely voice. I gave a small smile and nodded. I knew that he was thinking of the weekend that I was sick and he forced me to watch Arrow.   
“Well, are we going?” I asked clearly impatient.


End file.
